


Tell The World

by daelisix



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Holding Hands, Intertwined Fingers, Kisses, M/M, Skinship, drunk!Jae, tipsy!Jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: Jae can tolerate the clingy Wonpil. He became so accustomed to it that he even initiates the skinship sometimes. But the thing is, he never lets other people see it until one night when he had a soju.





	Tell The World

"I told you, I can handle myself," Jae's eyes flutter as he speaks. He says that but he doesn't even try to pull his hand from Wonpil's hold.

"Fine. I'll let go of your hand and let you walk by yourself," Wonpil tells the tipsy Jae.

"No!" The taller exclaims in an instant and tightens his grip. "No. I might fall," he lets out a manly chuckle.

The shorter eyes the slender figure who just leaned on him as they continue to stride to the public toilet.  _ I should have held onto something, too, so that I didn't fall for you. But what can I do if it's your hand I keep holding on and you keep pulling me deeper? _ Wonpil sighs and glances at the back.

He furrows his brows. "Where are they?"

Jae blinks rapidly before he looks back, with mouth slightly agape. "Oh," he glances back at Wonpil. "I don't know, maybe they stayed there? Let's just text them later." He pouts as he leans his head on the shorter's.

"Get your head off mine, Jae, so we could walk properly."

They had a little celebration earlier because Dowoon, the youngest among their circle, finally got a job. It was just supposed to be a dinner celebration but Jae ordered a bottle of soju when he can't even usually finish one.

Now, Wonpil is left with Jae to go to the public washroom because the one at the restaurant they were at earlier was under maintenance.

After finishing their business in the comfort room, they walk hand in hand once again as they try to look for their friends.

Wonpil is a little taken aback when he feels Jae slips his slender fingers between the spaces of his. Their fingers are intertwined now. The younger tries his best to stay composed. _ He's drunk. _

Jae walks in a little bit zigzag manner and Wonpil just smiles at his drunk  _ friend. _ They continue to walk around, not letting go of each other's hand.

"Pretty sure they'll tease us again when they see us like this," Wonpil remarks pertaining to their entangled fingers.

Jae doesn't say anything about it. He just shrugs it off and chuckles. Not long after, Wonpil sees familiar silhouettes sitting on a bench. He's not sure if Jae sees them, too, because he is also looking at the direction where his eyes are darted.

Wonpil loosens his hold and is about to pull his hand away when Jae grips it harder. He glances at Jae's sleepy eyes, teasing to shut, before he eyes their enclosed fingers back. He feels the older pull him closer and his body follows immediately and in an instant, Jae's lips are already against Wonpil's forehead.

"Let's not hide it," the taller whispers almost inaudibly.

Jae steps back and Wonpil stares at him with wide eyes.  _ What does he mean? _ His eyes fall on their hands again. His heartbeat tripled.

"Oh, look," Jae nods at the direction of the familiar figures. "There they are."

Why? Why is he not letting go? Why did he tighten his hold? Wonpil keeps on asking in his mind as he is being deafened by the loud thumping on his chest.

Yeah, sure. Jae has learned how to tolerate Wonpil's clinginess. He became so accustomed to it that even sometimes he's the one who initiates their skinship. But that only happens when both of them are alone. Wonpil is well aware of that although the taller didn't really mention anything about it.

Since their university years, Jae has always been vocal about how he was irritated by Wonpil. Although it's just to tease him mostly. And since then, their friends would always make fun of them, saying that Jae just won't admit his  _ feelings  _ for the younger so he disguises it through their bickering.

So when Jae started to get used to having contact with Wonpil's skin, he never let the others see it unless it's Wonpil who initiated. Like earlier, Wonpil's arm was rested on the backrest of Jae's seat and the older didn't mind. Even when the shorter leaned his head on Jae's shoulder, the latter didn't do anything to show disapproval of his actions.

But this? Intertwined fingers? Sure, they hold hands, although seldom, but they never really filled the spaces between each other's fingers.

The drumming of Wonpil's heart is becoming more intense as they saunter towards their friends. When they halt in front of them, the older doesn't let go of Wonpil’s hand when the younger expected him, too.

Younghyun is holding his phone up, level with his eyes. He's having a video call with his best friend from Canada.

"Jae, Wonpil," Younghyun calls, "Terry says hi."

They both turn to Younghyun's phone who made it face them. They are welcomed by the sight of a smiling Terry on the screen. They said hi and Younghyun motioned Jae to hold the phone while Wonpil's phone rang. That's their cue to let go of each other's hand.

A few moments later, when they all thought that Jae was already sober, Younghyun suggests to stroll around the night food market.

Jae slips his slender fingers between Wonpil's and the latter almost jumped in surprise. The younger checks on their friends to see if they've noticed but none of them says anything about it.

Dowoon opens his phone and starts recording. He says it can be added to Jae's vlog. As they walk around, buy and eat food, the youngest records them all.

Jae and Wonpil's hands never let go, as if they are glued to each other. When Dowoon is recording from the back, Wonpil feels a little nervous. What if Dowoon will see their enclosed hands?

"Guys, let's take a picture!" Sungjin says after filling their stomachs.

Wonpil sees their holding hands visible on the screen. He is about to hide it when Younghyun already captures a photo.

"One more."

And even this time, Wonpil fails to hide it when he feels Jae pressed his hand slightly.

Wonpil's forehead furrows. Did no one really notice their hands? Or they did but just didn't mind? But knowing their friends, it's impossible for them not to say anything about it and not tease them. Especially Jae.

When they arrived at the apartment, they gather in the living room to watch Dowoon's recording. They teased Jae and Wonpil when the latter rests his head on the taller's shoulder.

Wonpil knits his brows. Their intertwined hands are so visible in the video but still, no one uttered a single word. When they check the photos, they keep zooming in to make fun of their faces. And although their interlaced fingers are once again clear to see, no one still mentioned anything about it.

"Someone guide Jae to his room," Sungjin speaks as he strides towards his own room. "Younghyun, take a shower before sleeping, okay?"

Younghyun puffs an air out and glances to Wonpil. "You take care of that," he points at Jae, "I'll take a shower."

Dowoon pats Wonpil’s shoulder and walks away, too.

With a sigh, he takes a glimpse of Jae who's fast asleep on the couch. He slowly shakes him to wake up. Jae shifts from his position after a hum. He lazily opens his eyes and a worried face welcomes his sight.

He plasters a small soft smile.

"Get up," Wonpil whispers. "You need to transfer to your room."

Jae remains staring at him for a few more seconds before he stretches his arms as if asking to be carried. Wonpil shakes his head and smiles. He scratches his head before he stands up and pulls Jae's hand to make him sit up.

Jae is purposely putting some weight so that he'd be heavier. Wonpil keeps on failing. He slaps Jae's arm and they both laugh.

"You're purposely making yourself heavy."

Jae chuckles. "I'm not. C'mon, help me up."

Wonpil tries again, this time he falls forward and lands on Jae's chest. The latter is about to put his arms around the younger's waist but he abruptly stands up.

"Sorry."

Jae scans his face for a while before he shakes his head and lazily sits up. "C'mon, help me." He lifts an arm up and the shorter sighs, feigning irritation.

Wonpil slips his shoulder under Jae's arm and he drapes an arm at the back of the older to help him get up.

"You're such a baby for your age and height, Jae."

"Your baby?"

Wonpil flips his head to look at him and Jae lets out a loud chuckle. The younger's stomach starts feeling funny, as if butterflies are flying around wildly inside it.

"My head hurts," Jae speaks when they enter his room.

"That's what you get for being stubborn," Wonpil reprimands. "I kept on stopping you earlier but you said you can still go on."

Wonpil bends a little to drop Jae on his bed but the latter pulls the younger with him so they flop on the bed together, Wonpil on top of him.

Jae snakes his arms around the younger to lock him in that position. "Just stay," he whispers as he presses his nose against the shorter.

Wonpil can hear Jae's heartbeat and he smiles silently.  _ It beats like mine.  _ He bites his lower lip.  _ I'll just cherish this because pretty sure, starting tomorrow, he'll hide the fact that he initiates physical contact with me again. _

"You need to take a shower, Jae."

"Hm." Jae holds him tighter. "Too lazy."

"Then at least change to much cleaner clothes."

"Do it for me, please."

Wonpil arches his brows and looks up at him. Jae is wearing a  _ soft  _ smug. It's a smug, yes. But it seems  _ soft. _ Maybe because his countenance is softened. Or maybe it's the way his eyes look at the younger.

Wonpil takes a gulp before getting up and Jae lets him. The younger hits the older's chest playfully.

"Baby."

Jae chuckles and Wonpil feels like he's being tickled by the sound of the older's suppressed laugh. "Cute."

Wonpil creases his forehead as he opens Jae's closet. "What's cute?"

"You called me  _ baby. _ "

Wonpil throws a shirt on him. "That wasn't an endearment. I was saying that you're acting like a kid."

Jae chortles once more and puts his arms up. "Baby needs to get changed."

"Giant baby."

Wonpil strides towards the bed and leans down. He grips the hem of Jae's shirt before pulling it up. When he successfully discards the clothing, he takes the clean shirt he threw earlier and puts it on Jae.

"Just get a shirt from my closet, too. Stay here with me." Jae demands as he pulls down his pants, leaving his boxers on.

Wonpil obliges.

They settle on the bed not long after and Jae instantly wraps the younger in his arms. The latter can feel the thumping on the older's chest against his back.

_ Something's really weird. _ Wonpil closes his eyes.  _ He's not like this before. Maybe the alcohol is still not out of his system. _

Several minutes have passed and Wonpil thinks that Jae is already asleep until he feels the older pull him closer. The older snuggles on the younger's nape.

_ "I love you." _

Wonpil's eyes flip open. It was muffled and almost inaudible but he heard it. His heart starts drumming again.

_ Maybe he's just talking in his sleep.  _ But he's not because he speaks again a minute after.

"Pil?"

Wonpil takes a gulp. He doesn't know what to do. Shall he answer or shall he pretend that he's asleep? But before he can decide, Jae pulls his shoulder, making him turn and face him. The older instantly meets the younger's lips. Wonpil's breathing hitches as he feels Jae's soft breath against his mouth… and then he's asleep.

What just happened?

Wonpil is left dumbfounded. Those three muffled words were already enough to make him awake the whole night and then the kiss just happened. Was he really awake? Is he pretending to be asleep now or did he fall asleep instantly after the kiss?

_ It's the alcohol. _

He doesn't want to think about it but his mind is filled with questions. The scene keeps on replaying in his mind, too. He doesn't know which one he's really frustrated with: the kiss that he did not expect and left him confused or because he wants to do it again.

He's ready to wake up the next morning without a Park Jaehyung hugging him but joke's on him because Jae is still enclosing him in his arms.

He almost yelped when he feels Jae's soft lips against his nape.

"Good morning."

Wonpil shuts his eyes. Not because he wants to pretend he's sleeping but because Jae's voice in the morning makes him feel  _ things. _

_ He's not gonna remember anything from last night, right? _

"I want to stay like this but  _ baby  _ is hungry, you know."

Wonpil creases his forehead upon hearing  _ the _ word.  _ Oh goodness, he remembers. _ Wonpil sits up.  _ But of course, what happened here will stay here. _

He gets off from the bed first and Jae follows. When he opens the door, Jae taps him on the shoulder and he turns his head to look at him only to be kissed.

"I wanted to do it more last night but I was really sleepy." He grins.

A loud bang.

Their heads both flip before they look at each other and laugh.

"Someone saw us, I'm sorry."

Jae's eyebrows arched. "Why are you saying sorry?"

"You don't like it when someone sees us being  _ intimate,  _ right? And now, someone just saw us kiss."

The older's forehead furrows more. "Pil, I do not  _ not  _ like it. I can even tell the world that I'm in love with you."

"You are?"

"Sorry if I made you think otherwise. Or making you feel I'm hiding our intimacy from others. I was oblivious of my own feelings, too."

"What changed?"

"I guess I was jealous when you were touchy and sweet with Younghyun during dinner? And then I realized I've been in love with you for a while now. No wonder I've been wanting to kiss you."

"What?"

Jae just grins and holds Wonpil's hand. "I told  _ my  _ world that I love him last night. Time to show it, I guess?"

He starts walking towards Sungjin's room, dragging Wonpil along, and knocks on the door. He also knocks on Younghyun's room which is beside Sungjin's.

"Dowoon, I know your up, can you come out for a moment?" Jae shouts.

Not long after, the three doors opened.

"What's the ma--" Sungjin stops as his eyes catch Jae's hand holding Wonpil’s. He turns to look at Younghyun who's mirroring his surprised face. Dowoon's ears are red.

"Guys, meet Wonpil."

Their forehead creases. "What are you up to?"

"My boyfriend." Jae adds.

There is a moment of silence, as if everyone is processing what he just announced, even Wonpil. Sungjin and Younghyun look at each other again before going back inside their room and close their doors. Jae turns to Dowoon who is shyly taking a step back to go inside his room, too.

"What? That's it?!" Jae yells, confused at their unexpected reactions. He looks at the younger beside him.

"Boyfriend?"

"You don't want to?"

Wonpil averts his eyes. "They--"

"Don't mind them. At least I gotta spend more alone time with you." Jae strides front as Wonpil steps back until his back bumps into the backrest of the couch. Jae drapes his arms around the younger's waist and he kisses him again. This time, deep and long and Wonpil is responding.


End file.
